


Lost Tales

by thepheonixqueen



Series: Halfling Chronicles [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes and short stories set in the Halfling Verse.</p><p>Warnings will be posted with each chapter. Overall rating is Teen however a few chapters maybe Mature in nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kit in Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



 

**Kit in Peril**

 

 

Butch smiled and leaned against Reginald as they walked together through the castle. There were no lessons scheduled for the kits that day and Butch was pleased as punch to spend some quality time with his beloved mate.

“What would you like to do, Butch? We could walk the market or visit the menagerie, you said there was a new creature you were interested in trying?”

Butch beamed at Reggie, “You remembered! If you wouldn’t mind? I really want to try it! It’s from beyond the Eastern sea! It is so curious looking, it has a duck-bill but a body like a beaver!”

Reggie looked puzzled as he tried to picture it, “I am sure you will enjoy trying it.”

A flustered guard came racing down the hallway. “Your Grace! Your Grace!”

Reggie frowned but turned to see what the guard needed. “Yes?”

“Prince Edward, your Grace! He rode into the stables and is screaming for your bonded. That is all he will do but he rode out with Prince Lavernius and came back alone!”

Butch froze, staring at the guard for a long moment before racing towards the stable. His heart pounded as he ran. What had happened to his kits? Where was Tucker? Where were their guards?

Reggie raced behind and then beside him as they ran through the castle halls and grounds until they reached the stable. Edward stood next to a lathered pony, not looking much better with tears in his eyes, screaming Butch’s name. As soon as he saw Butch and Reggie, he lunged at them.

“They...they took him. They took Tucker. He was...he shape shifted to a horse, and we were going to have a picnic, and these men followed us and put a rope around Tucker’s neck and took him!”

Butch froze at Edward’s words. Someone had taken his kit. Someone had stolen one of his kits and scared the other kit so badly. His precious kits. No! Nononono! He would not let them!

Butch turned to Reggie, his rage clear in his eyes. “Get your horse Reggie!”

He was not going to lose either of his kits! With a shudder, he shifted into his faerie hound form. At once his nose was assaulted by the cacophony of smells in the stables, but he would know the scents of his mate and his two kits anywhere.

One kit trembled by him, his fear and terror clear in the air around him. He was well aware of the feelings between his two kits and that this kit’s line did not love lightly. The scent of his other kit clung to the first as had been the case since the two met. With a glance to his mate and his kit, Butch was off to save his lost kit!

The scents in the stableyard were still a jumbled confusion but Butch pressed on and on the road he found both of his kits’ scents clearly laid out before him. He raced along the trail, focusing on the older scents his kits had left and did his best to ignore the fresher scent of his panicked kit and lathered horse.  

His ears went back as he spotted the fallen picnic basket and he raced towards it, nostrils flaring as he scented it. A different horse and a strange man’s scent. He focused on the new scents and charged after the scent trail. He could hear hooves behind him and was content his mate was with him on this hunt. Hunting the ones who had dared to touch one of his kits.

He surged forward, letting his gait flow into the faerie hound’s ground eating gallop. The scent grew stronger as it became fresher and his teeth bared at the thought of getting to the ones who had stolen his kit. He slowed as he approached a hedgerow, the scent of the stranger growing stronger and mixing with the familiar scent of Butch’s kit. Only Butch had never had to scent his kit like this, never had to deal with practically tasting the fear and terror of his kit.

He crept closer, other scents blending in. Smoke from a fire. Horses, the one from before and another both still smelling of lather. A sharp tang drifted across his nose and Butch blinked the smell so out of place. Why would there be hot met-

Butch bayed and lunged through the hedgerow towards the smell, his rage only growing at the sight of his terrified kit bound on the ground- stiff-legged, heavily lathered and motionless in fear- as one of the strangers stood over him with a **_red hot branding iron_** in his hand.

Butch lept forward, gripping the man around his neck. He kept the man pinned, his eyes locked with the stranger as he tried to convey just how much he would love to kill him where he lay if his terrified kit wasn’t lying a few feet away.

He looked away only to watch as Reggie cut their kit free. Butch could feel his heart ache as he saw Tucker shift as soon as he was free, the salty scent of tears filling the air as Reggie covered Tucker with his cloak and Edward clung to him tightly. He was not surprised his kit’s clothing had not survived, the stress alone would have thrown off an older phooka.

The guard arrived and Butch reluctantly let go of the kidnapper’s throat before changing back and clutched his kits to him desperately. Tucker was deep in shock, his still too thin frame trembling even in Butch’s embrace and Butch carefully picked him before passing him to Reggie to return to the castle.

Reggie took their kit and settled him gently, exchanging a worried look with Butch as the kit didn’t react. After checking on Edward, Butch shifted into his horse form. They traveled with Edward between Reggie and himself and the guard around them until they reached the castle where the King and Queen waited worriedly for word of their son and fosterling.

Butch shifted and gently reached up for Tucker, frowning as he heard the king scolding Edward. This was not the time for such things. The kits were traumatized enough. He sighed, knowing he could not interfere with Edward and his father no matter how much he wanted to tend to both of his kits. Reggie dismounted and passed his horse’s reins to the stable boy before gettling petting Tucker’s hair.

“The healer is waiting for you.”

It took a moment for Butch to realize that the King had spoken to him and nodded at the clear dismissal. He wanted the healers to check his kit anyway, the silence was eerie from the normally chipper lad.

They had almost reached the healer’s hall when Edward came running up. Reggie wrapped one arm around their other kit as they went in. Both of his kits were going to be kept close for a long time.


	2. A Weed is just a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weed is a just a flower in the wrong place. 
> 
> Frank's old home was not as nice as his new one. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains bullying and implied/threatened sexual harassment and threatened sexual assault   
> No non-con takes place but the threat is there.

 

A Weed is Just A Flower in the Wrong Place

 

Frank checked the contents of his pantry one more time, double checking his list to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. His basket was already on the table and his coin purse on his hip. He tiptoed to the door at the back of the kitchen and peeked in. Ormefent was still asleep in their bed, the shutters keeping most of the cool autumn daylight away from the resting drow. 

Frank couldn’t help the soft smile he had, he had somehow grown so close to the unusual mate he found earlier in the year. Omega’s wounds had healed and as soon as they had, he had pounced onto Frank. Frank put a hand to his shoulder where the bite had left a faint scar behind. There had however been much less eating of the variety Frank had expected. 

With a sigh, Frank shut the door to let his mate continue his rest. He had shopping to do, and supplies to gather for the winter. Seclusion was going to be interesting this year, having a drow in his house already. He would need to get more than he had needed last year with Omega in the house, even though Omega had apparently build a smokehouse somewhere in the woods to put his...stockpile. 

Frank shuddered at the thought of all the meat the drow was storing. He knew it was not harmful to Omega like it was for him and Omega had thankfully stopped trying to slip meat or blood into Frank’s food after it had made him so sick last time. 

But Omega’s meat and hunting would ease the supply issue at least. He would need to get more staples though like flour and maybe some more butter to store in the cellar. Lots of vegetables and dried fruit but with harvest time proving so abundant this year, it didn't look like a problem.

Frank moved back towards where his basket was sitting and he settled it onto his back easily. He stepped out of his door and made sure to secure the door before setting off down the path to the village. He looked over his buzzing hives of bees and smiled as he watched the bees moving back and forth. His hand went briefly to the back of his neck and he pulled it away as soon as he realized. He would have to do another harvest before it got to cold and get a bit more honey stored away. 

He hunched his shoulders and made sure to keep his eyes on the ground when he reached the village. He knew that all the other fay thought he was odd and strange. He had overheard enough of the gossip to know what they said about him and his beehives, about him living on his own. It hurt but as long as he kept his head down, most people would leave him alone.

“Well, well. Looks like Freaky Frank came back!”

“Tell us Frank, how is it you have so many bees and still have never managed to go to seed?” 

Frank cringed at hearing it put so bluntly. He knew what most of the town thought. There was a reason he took blossom suppressants. He wasn’t ready for a pixie of his own. He knew that, no matter how much his heart ached for one. 

He tried to ignore them and kept walking towards the town square where the market was always held. 

“Look at him! What a freak! His colors are so dark!”

“And his winglets are tiny. I know someone who was at school with Freaky Frank. Smallest winglets they’d ever seen. Useless for pollinating. No wonder he keeps so many bees!”

Frank blinked away the tears and made his way to the stalls of the farmers and merchants as he began to get what he needed. He gave a weak smile to Elder Willa when she asked what was wrong as he picked out the fresh apples from her stand. A few of the other elders and farmers noticed that Frank looked upset but he just brushed them aside with a simple, “Oh, just a little sad today. I’ll be fine.”

His supplies gathered, he turned to head back to his cottage to start getting things ready for when Omega would be up since it was getting closer to dusk. He didn’t get very far when he was forced to stop, the same four fay from before stood blocking the narrow path through the woods to Frank’s cottage. 

Henry moved forward, “Where do you think you’re going, Freaky Frank?” 

“Yeah! Nobody gets away with disrespecting Henry!” Adam jeered. 

Frank nervously took a step back. He hated violence and fighting. He was a healer for a reason. 

“What’s wrong, Freak? Scared? Thought you could just ignore me and my associates like we were nothing?” Henry said, walking towards Frank while Craig and Pierce moved behind him menacingly. 

“Gods, look at you Freak! No wonder they kicked you out of the village!” Craig sneered, his lip curled disdainfully. 

Pierce laughed, “Freak Frank so ugly he has to go live in the woods with the Drow.” 

“About all Freaky Frank is good for after all. Being Drow Bait!” Henry laughed as he mocked him. “You are so lucky the Elders forbade baiting, Freak. You would have been left at the post years ago! Who knows, maybe you’d be too ugly for that to!” 

Adam jeered, “Look at him! Freaky Frank is crying. Aww, poor Freaky Frank. So ugly not even a Drow would want him for a snack.” 

Henry was standing in front of Frank now, “Of course not. Look at him. Freaky white skin. Those freaky eyes! Was your pollinator a Drow, Freak? Are you even a fay? Freaky dark Drow colors!” 

Craig laughed with the others, “I wonder if he even has winglets after all.” 

Frank gasped, even for this lot and their bullying that was going too far. 

Pierce looked at Craig, looking vaguely impressed as well as disgusted. “Why would you want to see Freaky Frank’s winglets?” 

Adam looked at Frank’s look of horror with a sadistic smile.. “How about Freak? Why don’t you show us your winglets? Bet he would grateful to have them out for someone.” 

Pierce looked disgusted still and more uncomfortable while the other three were looking more predatory. “It would be all freaky Frank is good for. How about it Freak? Up to showing us some fun? You might even like it.”

Frank trembled and tried to take a step back when Adam and Craig grabbed his arms. Henry moved closer, a nasty smirk on his face and his hand reaching out when a loud howl echoed through the woods. 

It sounded close.

Very close. 

Henry looked at his followers and then back to Frank. “You aren’t worth the risk, Freak!” 

With that Adam and Craig let go, but not before giving Frank a shove that dropped him to his knees as they went back to the village as another howl echoed again. 

Frank nervously got to his feet, looking around the twilight darkening woods warily. 

“You need to be more careful, you fool.” 

Ormefent stepped out from around a tree and looked at Frank will a slight sneer that Frank had learned was just Omega’s normal look. 

“Thank you, Omega.” 

Omega just sneered, “Foolish Fay! Should have just eaten when I had the chance.”

Frank smiled at the often repeated taunt, knowing Omega didn't mean it. Drow were different in showing affection. Frank by now was very familiar with Omega’s ways of showing it. “Let’s go home, then. I got some of the bread you like, Omega.” 


	3. Dragon Tithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Omega have a very bad day.

 

Dragon Tithe

 

Frank went back to the stove, checking the fire inside and adding another piece of firewood before closing the door. He took the lid off of the stew pot, savoring the scent of the bubbling vegetable stew as he gave it a few more stirs. 

Ormefent was still out tending to his traps and smokehouse as well as walking his usual path around the cottage and woods checking for intruders in his self claimed territory. Frank wanted to have something warm for him to eat when he got back. Even though it was spring now the nights were still chill and frost still covered the grounds some mornings. He took a small sip from the spoon and smiled at the taste before nodding satisfied to himself. 

A sudden pounding on the door made Frank jump and look at it fearfully. Omega could always get in somehow, no matter how he latched the door. Another loud band had him slowly moving towards the door to try and keep whoever it was from breaking it. 

He moved too slowly though. 

With a loud crash, the latch gave way and the door swung open hard. Frank stared as Henry and his followers strode into his home. “Freak Frank, why didn’t you open up? Now we’ll have to fix the door before someone else can move in here.” 

Frank frowned, “Why would someone move into my home. I live here. Please- please leave.” 

“Not any more you don’t, Freak.” Craig chuckled. 

Pierce gave him a look before glancing at Henry. At Henry’s nod, Pierce took a breath. “You have been selected to ease the raids on the village. You will be escorted to the offering place or taken there by force if you refuse the honor.” 

Frank stared at him, before he glanced at the amused, smug and pleased looks on the others’ faces at Pierce’s word. Frank took a step back before bolting back towards the bedroom and the hiding places he had set up. Normally they were for playing with Omega and he had never imagined needing them for something like this. There was a back way out but Frank doubted he would have the time to get it open with the others right behind him. 

He made it into the bedroom and slammed the door, throwing both of the latches that Omega had insisted on installing. As soon as he had, he dove under the bed and into the little nook in the wall, pressing in as far as he could and putting his hand over his mouth as he tried to keep from whimpering. 

How could this be happening? The Elders of the village had banned baiting years ago! It did no good at all beside say that there were fay in a village to begin with! Sure the raids had begun to come closer but once they left bait, they would have to keep leaving bait.

Paying a dragon tithe to the Drow was bleeding out slowly instead of a clean cut.

He could hear the door creaking and he curled up into a ball, trembling in fear. He couldn’t let them find him. If they would go away, he could wait for Omega to get home. Omega would know what to do, where they could go. He would have to leave. He would have to if he didn’t want to be left out for Drow who were not his mate. 

While Frank knew Omega loved him, to other Drow he was still just food. A fact he was horrifically reminded of at the moment. He pushed himself against the back of the cubby, his heart racing as he heard the door finally give way with a bang and a thump. 

“Where’d you go, Freak? Come on out. You have nowhere to hide. No one is gonna help the freak get away. Not when leaving you out as drow bait means they get to be safe.” 

Frank trembled as he heard them tossing the room, checking the wardrobes and he saw a flash of light when they looked under the bed. He prayed that they wouldn’t notice the cubby near the head of the bed where he was hiding. 

He listened as the sounds grew louder as Henry and his gang grew more violent in their anger. “Come out, come out, wherever you are Freak! We won't hurt you. It wouldn’t do to leave damaged goods for the Drow. They might not take you.”

Frank bit down on his fingers, his throat too tight for his whimpers of fear to make a sound in the room. This was something out of his darkest nightmares and he desperately wanted Omega to rescue him.

The bed was suddenly pulled away and with a shout of pleasure, Frank felt hands grab onto him before he was ripped from his hiding place. He had a moment to stare at Henry’s smirking face before a sickly-sweet smelling cloth was over his face and everything went black.  

He had fragmented memories of what happened after that: a glimpse of his wrecked home being left behind him; going through the village with the streets emptying as fay urged their pixies inside and no one looked at Frank as he was carried past, pointedly turning their heads away. 

Then he was roughly dropped to the ground in a daze before a solid weight was at his back and his hands were bound with rope over his head. He sagged in his bonds, his body too weak to stand and his head still reeling. 

He drifted, disconnected between body and mind, without knowing how long it took. He felt his head being lifted and found himself staring at two strange Drow before everything went black again

 

* * *

 

Ormefent strode silently through the woods of his little domain. He had never imagined his life would come to this but he could not regret it. It had brought him a mate. His foolish fay mate. 

Gods but he was beautiful. No Drow would deny the beauty of the pretty little fay from his glorious dark hair of purple so deep it was nearly black. His amethyst eyes brilliant in hue and rare in color. His pale, pale skin that bruised so beautifully showing every mark and bite and claim. 

He had been near death when the fool had found him and for reason healed him. Even a fool like his mate knew what Drow did to Fay and still the fay had healed him. His instincts however were clear when he woke and saw the pretty man tending to him: he bit him. 

Bit a deep claiming mark into the pretty man to make him his. His pretty, dainty house mate. From the moment he saw Frank, he knew he was no warrior like Ormefent. Frank was dainty, fussy and, to Omega’s disgust, was completely unable to eat meat.

He had tried. Several times. 

Each left his mate purging and weak for days afterwards.

Feh.

He had his smokehouse in the woods, away from the cottage he now shared with Frank since even the scent of meat made Frank queasy. He had marked his territory around the cottage and patrolled his small domain to run off anyone who intruded, like those idiotic fay who insisted on harassing his mate when he went to the village.

His fists tightened as he remembered seeing his Frank surrounded by the four idiots and the little fool just trembling as they spouted their poisonous words. How dare they spew that filth to his mate. How dare they call him such obvious untruths? Ugly? Frank is the most beautiful house mate he has ever seen. 

He would love to decorate him as a proper house mate should be. Dripping in jewels, fine fabrics, the skins of Omega’s enemies and rivals who challenged him for his mate. He suspected Frank would refuse the last, but the idea of displaying him as he deserved made him pick up his pace as he turned towards the cottage at last. 

He had managed to find one of the plants that Frank had shown him last year, pointing to it and then picking some to eat. Frank had been growing tired of the supplies he had stockpiled, wistfully wishing for fresh plants and fruit. He was smugly proud that he had found enough for a decent handful of the odd ‘cress’ that grew along the river in places. 

His smirk fell off his face and he froze, dropping to one knee along the woodline as he stared at the cottage. The door was open and even from here he could see the ruined remains of the latches where they had splintered. With a snarl, he dropped the cress and stealthily charged towards the ruined door. Visions of a raiding pair finding his pretty house mate while he was gone enraging him further. 

The sight inside was worse. 

Wanton destruction that was unlike Drow who were more likely to take what they wanted and leave the rest. The kitchen was in shambles and he shoved the ruined pot off the stove where it had boiled over and burned. He glanced around and saw no sign of Frank, no blood on the ground or weapon marks on the wall. 

The door to their bedroom was blocked by a cabinet that had been toppled forward and Omega shoved it upright again before snarling at the ravaged bedroom. Everything had been toppled, smashed or flung about. Someone had been looking for something. 

The fact the bed had been dragged away from wall argued that it had been someone they were looking for. Scratches along the wood of the floor gave testament that Frank had not gone willing but the lack of blood at least argued that he had most likely been taken alive. 

Someone had dared to touch his mate. 

Someone had dared to steal his house mate from him.

This would not do. 


	4. Perplexing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drow Raiders get more than they bargained for.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: mentions of cannibalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drow Captial hidden in the mountains between Valhalla and Lancia  
> Malaraukoundume -balrog’s abyss  
> Undume -abyss  
> Malarauko-balrog  
> Drow priests:  
> Herenyamoore -blessed blackness =priestly title for priests or priestesses
> 
>  
> 
> Drow raiders  
> Serkepelekko -blood axe  
> Askourya -boneblaze

**Perplexing Problems**

 

Serkepelekko and Askourya were very confused and glad to be back in Undume. They had found a fay left out as some villages did in a foolish attempt to avoid being raided. It had worked this time though. The fay they found….

The fay they found was marked. Marked very clearly and marked so many times that neither had seen anyone marked that possessively.

Which left them in their dilemma: the fact was the fay was apparently someone’s House Mate or had been marked as such and did the laws still apply to his treatment?

 

And if not, were they free to eat him?

 

Although, Serke had to admit that the fay was actually really pretty. He could kind of see why someone would be interested in him, with dark hair almost black and too pale skin that begged to be marked. If the priest said the claim was invalid on food, he might play with the fay for a bit before eating him. 

The fay had been unconscious when they found him and they had quickly cut him down the pole and bound his hands behind his back. A gag to ensure he didn’t attract any unwanted attention and a blindfold so he couldn’t run finished their preparations.

They had passed their burden between them as they made their way back to Malaraukoundume, or Undume to most. The head priest at the temple would hopefully be able to give judgement on the situation and until then the fay could sit in the temple’s meat store so no one else ate him while they waited.

 As they hauled the fay through the streets towards the High Temple, vendors called out offers to buy the meat they were carrying which made their captive flinch each time. The fay obviously recognized the language, if not the words.

 As they climbed the steps to the High temple, an acolyte came forward. “You can take your tithe to the meat storage, unless you brought it as an offering. Then you can take it to the altar for the priest to offer up for you.”

 Serke reached to his belt and pulled off one of his money pouches that he handed to the acolyte. “We bring our tithe, but the meat is not part of it nor an offering. We require judgement as to what to do with it.”

 The acolyte looked curious but nodded, “The priest of disputes is to the left. Or you may take your dispute to the high priest if you require.”

 The two raiders nodded, “The High Priest would be best. We need to resolve an issue of the laws.”

 The acolyte looked surprised. “If you will follow me then, i will take you to him.”

 They followed the acolyte to the doors of the High Priest’s office and waited as she knocked and spoke to the High Priest in private. When she stepped back she gave a short bow, “The High Priest will hear your issue.”

 When they stepped into the modest office, they set their captive on the ground and Serke put a hand on its shoulder to keep it from moving. The High Priest looked at it before looking between the two raiders. “I was told you came before me to resolve an issue of the laws?”

“Herenyamoore, we do. We were raiding and found this fay left tied out as some villages do to try and keep us from raiding their villages.”

“And you require judgement on to whom’s tally he will be added? Or how to divide the meat?”

Serke glanced at Rya, “Neither Herenyamoore. The matter is more serious than our tally or meat. Herenyamoore, the fay is marked. Marked as a House Mate, numerously in every place of marking. Some scarred over in places. By the Sacred Laws, is the fay granted House Mate rights or is it fair to eat as food?”

The High Priest looked from Serke to Rya and then to the trembling fay on his floor. “You say he is marked as a House Mate? And there is no chance the marks are accidental?”

Serke reached down and tore the back of the fay’s tunic before forcing him to turn so the marks on his shoulders were plain to the High Priest’s gaze. The High Priest looked thoughtful. “I will need to consult with the Law Keepers and the High Priestess. This is unique and unprecedented. For now, take him to the Meat storage- but ensure he is set to the back and they know he is not to be touched. Keep him in one of the empty cages by himself.”  

He paused and looked thoughtful. “Ask the acolyte to enter.”

Serke did as the High Priest asked and the acolyte bowed as she entered. “How may I serve, Herenyamoore?”

“Bring Priestess Gethdis here.”

Once the acolyte left to fetch the priest, the High Priest  turned to Serke and Rya. “Priestess Gethdis understands their language. Perhaps it can tell us who its mate is.”

Rya looked at the fay, “We aren’t even sure what it is besides Fay! Even then, it doesn’t look like a fay, the colors are wrong. Fay are garishly bright but this one is...actually properly colored for the most part.”

Serke nodded, “It is...strangely appealing. The claim marks stand out so well with its skin.”

The High Priest gave Serke a stern look. “That might be, but there are claim marks on its skin. It may be the reason why it was left for you to find.”

Rya looked thoughtful. “A fay with a Drow mate is unheard of though. If it happened, then it may be as you say Herenyamoore.”

A knock at the door signaled the return of the acolyte with the Priestess. “You wished to see me, Herenyamoore?”

The acolyte bowed and left them, closing the door behind her.

The High Priest nodded, gesturing to the trembling fay on the floor. “This fay was found tied out for these two raiders to find. It bears marks of claiming as a House Mate. Can you ask it who its mate is or who marked it as such?”

The priestess looked surprised and examined the bound fay curiously. “Of course, Herenyamoore. It will need to be ungagged, and perhaps remove it’s blindfold. It is easier to spot lies when the eyes are visible.”

Rya turned, deftly slicing off the gag and the fay took deep shuddering breaths while soft fearful whimpers slipped from it. Serke undid the blindfold and let it drop, only to gasp along with the Priestess at the sight now revealed. Even the High Priest straightened at the sight of eyes that were the most unusual color they had ever seen: a bright, deep purple like amethysts.

The brilliant purple eyes flickered from one drow to the next, clearly searching for someone. The High Priest looked thoughtful while Priestess Gethdis went to one knee to be closer to the fay’s level. The fay drew back fearfully, a whimper escaping it.

“Do you understand me? I have not spoken your tongue in many years.”

The fay’s eyes went wider when she spoke the so called common tongue of the humans and fay. “Y-yes, I c-can.”

Serke stared at the fay with naked desire. Even its voice was lovely!

The Priestess gave a small smile, taking care to keep her teeth covered so as not frighten the obviously terrified fay further. “That’s good. Can you tell us your name? Or at least the name of your mate?”

The fay tensed further, “Why-? No! I-I can’t. I-I won’t let you hurt him!”

Priestess Gethdis paused surprised at his words. She turned to the Head Priest with a smile, “Herenyamoore, it claims it will not name them, that it will not ‘let us hurt their mate’. It is apparently loyal to their mate.”

“Very loyal, if it would defy us even though it is apparently nearly out of its mind with fear. Ask it its name and whether it is male or female. It is still too difficult to tell.”

Gethdis turned back to the fay, “Very well. You do not have to tell us your mate’s name. What is your name so we know what to call you? Are you male or female? It is hard to tell for us with Fay.”

The Fay looked at her warily, its eyes flitting from one drow to the next. “F-Frank. Ah-um-male?” He seemed flustered that the question had to be asked

Gethdis turned back to the High Priest, “His name is Frank, Herenyamoore.”

“Excellent. Since you can speak with him, Priestess Gethdis, please take him down to the meat store. Put him in one of the empty cells near the back, away from the processing areas and inform the store guards that he is not to be touched. I will speak with others on this issue and have a mage examine him as well.”  

He turned to the two raiders. “I will inform you of the ruling, inform the acolyte how you may be contacted.”

With that, the room quickly emptied, leaving the Head Priest alone with his thoughts. This was a matter that would have to be handled delicately. Especially if the Fay’s mate were to show themselves and claim insult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. It should go without saying but if you use ideas from any of the Halfling Chronicles stories, please at least credit Dellesssa and myself with them. There is an inspired by button for a reason. Thank you.


	5. Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing story of Frank and Omega
> 
> This chapter contains some sexual content although nothing explict and nudity.

**Prized Possession**

 

Ormefent  Kaarhante had not been seen in  Malaraukoundume in nearly five years, though his deeds were still spoken of in whispered awe. No one had heard from him in over a year, nearly two and rumor had begun to spread that he had fallen in battle. 

The rumors were proven as lies as Ormefent stalked through the streets of the city, his gait and posture making it clear that his rage was greater than any had seen before. No one knew what or who the famed assassin and warrior was looking for as he made his way through every market and gathering place, his sharp eyes ever scanning for whatever he was hunting this time. Most of the population agreed they didn’t want to get between the hunter and his prey and moved out of his way, keeping out of his path if at all possible. 

oOoOoOo

Omega stalked the streets of his old home, rage singing in his blood only tempered by the need to find his mate before he leveled the city in vengeance. He had followed the trail of the drow raiders until they reached the road leading to the capital. 

He would find Frank, kill the ones who took him, find a merchant to sell him the proper wardrobe of a House Mate and then level the city, after of course ensuring Frank was a safe distance away. 

He was never letting anyone touch Frank again! Frank was his! 

Under the rage and anger and frustration, where Omega would never admit it existed in the first place, worry had curled into ball in his stomach. He had been through every market, every meat store he had access to. No sign of Frank. 

No sign of his beautiful Filit with his brilliant eyes and soft smile.

A small part of Omega had begun to wonder if perhaps he had been too late after all….

He crushed the stray thought as he had before, stalking through the streets once more. He saw many scared and frighten Fay. He saw displays of meat, both Fay and not. Frank was not among the Fay being sold thus far. 

Omega growled as he continued his search, ignoring the way passersby threw themselves out of his way rather than interrupt his course. He was not going to stop until he found his House Mate. 

When he found himself before the High Temple, he scowled as he strode up the steps and glared at the acolyte who trembled before him. His voice was a deep snarl as he growled out, “I need a Diviner. Something of mine was stolen.” 

The acolyte nodded, “I...I will fetch the priest.” He darted off, racing to the High Priest’s office and pounding on the door. 

The acolyte skittered away, leaving Omega alone in the entry way. Omega glared at his retreating back, muttering that they had better not keep him waiting long. This was probably a bad idea. He had to find Frank, he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t. 

When a far more elaborately dressed priest arrived, Omega sneered. “Are you the Diviner?” 

“I am not. I will take you to the Temple Diviner though. Would you be willing to say what you are looking for? A token would be useful to assist in the search.” 

Omega paused, his sneer a shade less feral before he reaching under his cloak and removing a small book, looking at it with an almost soft look before returning to his scowl. “My House Mate was stolen. This is theirs, it should be token enough.”

The priest looked taken aback. “I see. Follow me and I will show you to our finest Diviner.” 

Omega stomped along behind the overdressed priest, eager to finally get some answers about where Frank was. At this point he was ready to just start killing everyone until he found Frank or someone brought Frank to him. 

The priest lead him into a shadowed room without a door, where a blindfolded priestess sat beside a glowing brazier as thick incense perfumed the air. “Herenyamoore, greetings. You have brought a questor?” 

Omega gave the priest a disbelieving look briefly before focusing on the priestess. “Are you the Diviner?”   

The priestess gave a small smile beneath her blindfold. “I am. What is it you wish to know, oh Questor?” 

Omega shifted his weight as he steeled himself. “My House Mate was stolen. I need to know where he is. I know he is in the city, somewhere!”

The priestess’ smile fell. “I see. Your loss is great. Do have a token to aid my vision?”

Omega looked at the book he clutched in his hand. “Will my token be returned to me?”

“It will.”

Omega reluctantly handed the small book to the priestess who took it and settled it in her lap. She stirred the brazier into further life and a new plume of incense rose up. The Priestess put her hands on the book as she began to sway and hum. 

After a moment, she sounded puzzled. “My vision is strange. I do not understand. I saw this temple and a flash of bright purple.” 

The priest tensed, “Purple? You saw the color purple?” 

Omega bristled, his hand going to sword on his hip. “My House Mate has purple eyes! What do you know, priest!?”

The priest took a step back warily. “A fay with purple eyes was brought here because it had claiming marks on it.” 

Omega paused just long enough to snatch the small book from the priestess as he advanced on the priest. “Where is my mate?!” 

“In the Meat Store for safekeeping.”

Ormefent froze, his eyes locked on the priests as his rage surged within him. He had never been this angry this enraged, this berserk. 

They had dared to insult his mate. They had dared to put his mate there.

The Meat Store. 

A Drow Meat Store.

Frank had to be terrified. His tender-hearted little fool- 

Frank was a  _ fay healer _ ! Omega straightened at the thought in horror. Frank would go mad in a Meat Store, surrounded by so much pain and death he could not ease or abate. 

“TAKE ME TO MY MATE OR I  WILL KILL EVERYONE BETWEEN US!” 

Ormefent’s hand never left the hilt of his sword as he took a step towards the priest, his threat clear. The priestess in her blindfold shifted nervously, well able to sense the dark turn of events between the High Priest and the Questor. 

The priest nervously swallowed, “Perhaps it would be best if you mate were properly attended to before he is returned to you-” 

“It would be best if you take me to my mate now before I gut you and throw your entrails on your priestess’ fire for her to read!”

The priestess gasped at his words but the priest nodded, “Very well. I will take you there.” 

Omega stormed after the priest, his rage and fear for his mate only growing at the knowledge of Frank being in such a place. The priest had admitted to knowing Frank was marked, claimed as a House Mate! Treating a House Mate so poorly was one of the gravest of insults as well as broke the most sacred laws the Drow possessed. 

When they reached the Meat Store, Omega steeled himself for what he would find. They passed the processing area, Omega aware of the screams as he had never been before thinking of how Frank would not deal well with the constant sound.

The priest led him deeper into the Meat Store past cages containing cowering fay, elves, and humans as well as placid cows, pigs, sheep and other food. The further back they went, the cages were not as full becoming emptier the deeper in they went. 

There in the very back, tucked into a corner was a cage with a single occupant.

Omega pushed past the priest, staring in horrified rage at the sight of his bright, sweet filit curled in on himself in a corner of the musty straw strewn cell whimpering while he trembled.

The priest unlocked the padlock securing the cage and Frank’s head jerked up fearfully at the sound. Frank’s eyes locked on him though and for a moment Omega feared the worst as Frank seemed to stop moving, stop breathing for a long moment before shuddering out a breath and quietly whimpered, “O-omega?!” 

Omega shoved the priest away from the cage and darted in, clutching his sweet, foolish Filit in his arms again. Frank tensed at his touch for a moment before sagging bonelessly against him and sobbed. 

“Shh, shh. Shh, my little Filit. I have you. You are safe. I will take you home.” 

Standing with his sobbing mate in his arms, Omega glared at the priest. “How dare you insult my mate like this! Were you trying to kill him?! I will slaughter everyone in this temple for the insult you have given my mate!”

The priest drew back in alarm, “We will attend to him properly now. Any discomfort he endured will be repaid with weregild.” 

Omega snarled, “Discomfort? Discomfort?! You try to murder my mate and dare to call it a discomfort?! He is a Fay Healer! Being around this much death and pain is killing him slowly! You tortured my Bonded House Mate!” 

The priest gaped in alarm, moving away from them with a look of horror on his face. “B-bonded? He Bonded himself to you?” 

Omega sneered, “He did. I was his first and shall remain his only mate.” 

Omega strode through the Meat Store following the priest as he held his mate in his arms, his worry for Frank subsiding in the wake of the rage he felt for how his precious mate had been treated. Frank was shaking like a leaf and felt nearly as light. Omega gritted his teeth at the fact he could feel Frank’s bones through his skin as he carried him, his Filit had lost so much weight.

The priest led them through the temple to a grand guest room, the kind of room that Omega knew his mate should have brought to in the first place. He glanced around at the opulent room and sniffed, “Adequate. Barely. Send your attendants to see to my mate and have fruit and berries sent up for him. He looks as though he has not eaten while in your care.” 

“Wouldn’t broth be better? I can have some chicken broth-” 

Omega gently set Frank down on the bed before whirling on the priest. “No! No meat. I already told you! My mate is a Fay healer! He cannot eat meat, not in the slightest fashion. He can only eat fruit and berries. Honey if you have any.” 

The priest raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Wait, your mate is one of the born healers the fay have? The ones chosen by the gods as healers? Your mate is one of those?!” 

Omega gently pet Frank’s head, brushing his unkempt hair out of his face. “He is. He was compelled to heal me as the gods demand of him the first time we met.” 

“But they are so rare!” 

Omega gave a bitter laugh, “Feh. And you tortured him the entire time he was here. You put him in a place filled with pain and death then ensured he couldn’t help anyone. You tortured him with the work the gods demand of him.”   

The priest grew wild eyed and left the room sputtering, leaving Omega alone with Frank for the first time in nearly three weeks. Omega gently stroked Frank’s hair, “Filit? Frank? You are safe. They will not harm you. I am here. I found you.” 

Frank stayed curled up in a ball but he shifted enough that one vivid purple eye peered out at him. “O-omega? I...I’m dreaming. Y-you’re not real.” 

“Shh, silly Filit. I am real. You are safe. As soon as you are well enough, I am taking you home. Then I am going to eat the ones who tied you to that pole.” Omega sat on the bed next to Frank, gently settling him on his lap as he stroked Frank’s hair. 

“T-this, t-this isn’t-! y-you’re not-! Y-you-” 

“I am here. I am here and I have found you. You are mine and I am not letting you go after I finally found you. I nearly tore this city apart to find you, my sweet filit.” 

“M-mark me! I-if you are r-really h-here. M-mark me s-so they will l-let me go.”

Omega laughed darkly, “As if they could stop me from taking you, my sweet little fool. I will destroy this city if they try to take you from me. I will mark you though, my filit. My marks are all gone and that will not do.”

Omega gently tilted Frank’s head up, lapping at the pale skin of Frank’s neck teasingly with his tongue. He could feel Frank’s heartbeat racing beneath the thin skin and felt him sigh. With a soft smile that only his mate would see, Omega gently bit into Frank’s neck and savored the sweet taste of his mate. 

Frank moaned at the bite, “O-omega! O-ormefent!” 

Omega drew back for a moment, “Mine! You are mine, Filit.” 

“Y-yours! Only yours! Only yours, Ormefent!” 

Omega returned to licking and nipping at Frank’s beautiful pale neck, his marks already beautifully coloring. Frank looked so good covered in his marks, although he would have to wait for Frank to recover more in order to mark him properly again. 

When he finally pulled away from Frank’s delicious neck, Omega gently kissed his mate’s lips. “Mine.” 

Frank curled against Omega, returning the kiss sweetly. “Yours. Always yours. Only yours.” 

Omega looked over his shoulder to see the priest had returned with the attendants, the priest with a startled look on his face. Frank however saw him as well, and tightened his grip on Omega. 

“No! Omega! No! I won’t leave you! Don’t let them take me again!” 

Omega held onto Frank tightly, “I will never let anyone take you from me again, Filit. I will kill them where they stand if they try.” 

He glared over at the attendants, “Prepare a bath for my mate and I. Where is the food for my mate?” 

The attendants rushed to begin preparing the bath as the priest moved a little closer. “The food for your mate will be here shortly.” 

Omega soothingly ran his hand down Frank’s back, frowning as he felt how the back of Frank’s tunic was torn. “He will need new clothing as well since his is torn.” 

The priest nodded, “I will send an attendant to gather the necessary items. The attendants will see to all you and your mate need while he recovers.” 

Omega just nodded as he gently held his mate to him, seeing the priest leave out of the corner of his eye. He pressed another kiss to Frank’s lips before setting Frank back on the bed and standing up. He watched the attendants as they prepared the bathing pool in the corner, pleased by the steam he saw curling up from the water. 

Omega drew off his cloak letting it fall carelessly to the floor beside the bed, adding the rest of his clothes and gear to the pile save for the small book of Frank’s he had used as a token and his sword. These he set next to Frank on the bed, before removing his leather leggings and smallclothes as well. 

Frank had stared at Omega when he been set down on the bed, worry in his eyes but as Omega undressed Frank’s eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as Frank’s blush had gotten darker.

Omega laughed at the sight, leaning over to kiss his mate again. “Come, Filit. Your turn. The sooner you are undressed, the sooner I can get you in the bathing pool. You can soak in the nice hot water as long as you like, my little fool.” 

Frank shifted nervously on the bed, glancing at the attendants who were still in the room. Omega reached down and gently scooped his mate into his arms, carrying him towards the bathing pool. He set Frank down on the padded bench beside the pool before drawing the curtain around the pool partly.

He could still see the bed where his gear and his sword lay, but the attendants and the door were blocked from view. He moved to the curtain’s end, looking at the attendants. “When my mate’s food arrives set it here by the curtain. His clothing can be set on the bench by the wall. He will need a comb as well.” 

“There is one along the edge of the pool, honored guest. There are also oils and soaps stored there as well.” 

Omega turned back to Frank and began to undo his tunic and grimaced at what he found underneath. Frank had always been slim, deliciously slender and svelte. Now however, Frank was painfully thin. Every rib could be seen, dark bruises marked his pale skin in places and Omega was filled with rage once more.

Holding his rage in check, he helped Frank out of his leggings and then his smallclothes. Frank shivered in the cool air of the room, so Omega quickly picked him up and carried him into the bathing pool. Frank gave a little sigh as Omega sat down in the hot water and Frank settled himself so his head was on Omega’s shoulder. 

Omega gently stroked over Frank’s skin with his hand, grateful to be holding his mate again. Frank trembled his arms sliding around Omega’s neck as he began to softly sob against Omega. His voice was soft and weak as he whispered breathlessly, “I was so scared, Omega. I-I thought I w-would never s-see you again. I-I was so scared! T-they- they kept c-calling me aspa. T-they w-were g-gonna eat me.” 

Omega bristled at the fact that they had called his mate meat. “They will not. I am here now. I will keep you safe, my sweet Filit. I will not let them harm you.” 

Omega reached along the edge of the bathing pool, grabbing a cloth and a bar of soap. He lathered the cloth and began to gently wash Frank’s thin form. Frank lifted his arms as directed and turned around when Omega asked. 

Omega rumbled in pleasure as Frank’s moon pale skin was revealed under the dirt and filth from his time in the Meat Store. “My beautiful, sweet Filit.”

Frank sighed contentedly as Omega carefully cleaned him, letting himself slip into a light nap.  

Omega switched the cloth and soap for the hair oil, gently working it through Frank’s matted and knotted hair. Taking the comb in hand, he began the slow process of combing out his mate’s long beautiful hair, that glowed jewel like in the water with the oil worked through it.

By the time Omega had managed to untangle Frank’s hair and it floated gently in the bathing pool the water had begun to cool. Omega put away the comb and gently rinsed Frank’s hair one last time before carrying his mate out of the bathing pool. He set Frank on the bench, drying him with towels set on a nearby shelf. 

Once he dried himself, he carried Frank to the bed and set him down on the soft blankets. A pile of clothing was set on the bench by the wall and tray of food had been left by the curtain. Omega grabbed the tray and set it on the bed. “Frank? Wake up little Filit. You need to eat.” 

Frank blearily opened his eyes, and just opened his mouth. Omega chuckled but popped a berry into his mate’s mouth. Frank slowly chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth again like a baby bird and Omega popped another berry in.

By the time Frank had managed eat a dozen berries, he shook his head and seemed to drift further into sleep. Omega frowned, Frank had eaten so little! He had barely made a dent in one of the dishes of fruit on the tray. Setting the tray to the side to let Frank rest, he covered his mate with a warm blanket.

Omega moved to the array of clothing that had been left and began going through it, setting aside items that would not fit Frank or would not flatter him. One outfit however made him smile predatorily- a tunic and loose pants of deep purple silk, darker than Frank’s eyes but lighter than his hair.  

That outfit with its jewelry he moved beside the bed. Frank would look gorgeous in it in the morning. For now, he had a little fool of mate to guard through the night and try to coax into eating more.

By the time morning came, Frank had woken enough to slowly eat more fruit and berries a dozen or so times. Omega still worried at how little his mate had eaten but it was more than before and his mate had slept through the night for the most part. 

Omega awoke to a warm armful of fay for the first time in weeks and breathed in the unique scent of Frank’s skin. It felt so right to hold his mate again in his arms after fearing for his safety, rightly so apparently. Omega tightened his grip on Frank, his rage returning as he recalled Frank huddled in that cage in the Meat Store. His mate was clearly marked as a House Mate! He should have been in suite like this! He should have been pampered as a House Mate deserves, let alone one as magnificent as Frank was.

Omega was loathe to use his relationship with his father in most cases, however after what had been done to Frank he was going to demand a weregild equal to his full rank. Frank was worth that and more!

He had never denied his clan or his father but he did not ask for favor because of it. He had risen to his fame based on his skill with his blade and his own prowess. The fact that he was the illegitimate son of the only Drow that could be considered to have illegitimate offspring was known to most Drow anyway. The royal bloodline enforced by alliance with the clans, with each ruler mating with a selected member of whichever clan was next on the rotation. Any other offspring were mated off to other clans to ensure their continued loyalty. 

Frank deserved a royal weregild and Ormefent Kaarhante was going to see he got every bit of one.

Omega’s expression softened when Frank gave a little sigh and blinked up at him, “Omega? I had the worst nightmare-” 

Frank’s voice broke off and he turned his head to look around the room, his thin frame shaking again. Omega pulled his mate close, “I have you Filit. You are safe. Do you think you can handle eating some more? You barely ate last night, Frank.” 

Frank gave a little nod, so Omega turned and grabbed one of the bowls off the tray on the side table. He lifted a berry to Frank’s lips and gave a little smirk, “Well? Open up Filit.” 

Frank blushed but opened his mouth allowing Omega to feed him. Omega chuckled as Frank slowly ate the entire bowl of fruit. Once the bowl was empty, Omega set the bowl back on the tray before scooping Frank into his arms and biting his neck possessively, adding to the Claiming Mark there already. He was going to make sure that everyone could see his lovely House Mate was well and properly claimed. 

When he finally released Frank, his mate was trembling and his blush ran the length of his body. Frank whimpered and Omega bent to kiss his mate, savoring the taste of his lips again. Omega nipped at Frank’s lips as his hand traced along Frank’s thin frame. It didn’t take long to bring Frank over, his soft moan swallowed in another kiss. 

Omega moved off the bed before scooping Frank up and carrying him toward the bathing pool. He grabbed a cloth and after dipping into the pool, cleaned Frank and himself up. “Now, as much as would love to gaze at how pretty my mate is like this, little Filit, you and I need to dress. There are matters that I need to handle and we will need to gather supplies for our return home as well finding proper clothes for you while we are here.”

Frank stood up, wobbling a little but smiling at Omega as he wobbled his way back towards the bed. Omega followed behind him, tense and ready to grab Frank if he were to fall. Frank looked down at the piles of clothing on the floor, from Omega’s stack of gear to his own tattered clothes in a filthy heap. 

Omega laughed, “You aren’t wearing those, Frank. Your clothes are over here.” 

Omega grabbed the stack of clothes he had set aside and brought them back to Frank along with the jewelry that went with it. Frank took a step back and gasped, “Omega! Ormefent! I can’t- That’s far too- I couldn’t- I mean-” 

“You can and you will. These will suite you perfectly, little fool. Now hold still and let me dress you. You are still too weak to do much, Frank.” 

Frank sighed but didn’t try to stop Omega as he slipped smallclothes onto Frank, then the soft silk pants. The tunic, decorated with beads of amethyst, was passed over his head and the sash tied around his narrow waist. Frank blushed as he ran his hands over the fine garments, finer than just about anything he had ever worn in his life. 

Omega however was not finished, grabbing the jewelry and a comb, he coiled ropes of amethysts set in silver through Frank’s dark purple hair, pinning it in place with matching pins of silver with amethysts. Ear cuffs were  slipped over his ears while rings were slipped onto his fingers and toes. 

Omega took a step back and was overcome by the sight of his House Mate, his sweet filit properly bedecked as a House Mate should be. “You look...delicious, little fool. Better than I imagined.” 

With that Omega swept Frank back into his arms, and carried him out into the halls. As soon as another Drow drew close, Frank turned in Omega’s arms and buried his face against Omega’s shoulder. Omega was not sure if Frank was aware of what he was doing or if it was a coincidence but Frank had turned so his Claiming Mark was displayed prominently. 

Omega pushed on through the halls of the temple, they would see the priest to demand a royal weregild for the insults paid his mate and then a trip to buy Frank proper House Mate clothes while he recovered. Another few weeks and Frank would be well enough to travel back to their home.

For now, he had his mate in his arms and safe at last. 


	6. Fanciest of Birbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the incident involving Tucker and Ed's tutor, a unique tradition is established. 
> 
> No warnings beyond some flirting. 
> 
> For visualization purposes, Butch is a resplendent Queztal.

**Fanciest of Birbs**

 

 

David hurried around his room, making sure everything was ready. He looked around, trying to see if he had missed anything. He had cleaned his room with morning, so all his toys were put away and not scattered on the floor. His bed was as neatly made as a seven-almost-eight year old could manage. 

His table was set for five, and there were three chairs for the guests and him and two napkins spread in front of the other two place settings. Since his guests were the ones bringing the food, he just had to make sure everything else was ready. 

He was forgetting something. He knew he was, but what? 

A tap at the window made him gasp and he hurried over to it before carefully opening the window so two of his guests could come in. “Hi Tucker! Hi Butch!” 

Tucker and Butch flitted to the inside edge of the windowsill and David gasped in amazement at Butch. Butch was a brilliantly plumed bird that David had never seen before, not even at the menagerie! Tucker was his usual fluffy sparrow and chirped a greeting. 

A knock at the door, heralded the arrival of the rest of his guests. He rushed over and opened the door eagerly. “Hi Ed! Hi Reggie!” 

David giggled as his brother gave him a hug and then Reggie ruffled his hair. “Tucker and Butch just got here too!” 

“That’s good. Butch had been worrying that hawk was still around.” Reggie moved towards the table, setting the basket he carried on a chair. He opened it and began to put the food on the table. A plate of cookies, small sandwiches, some fruit and two flasks. The flasks were poured into the teapots on the table, steam rising up as they were emptied. 

Ed had gone to the window and was carrying Tucker to the table in his hands. Tucker chirped at Ed and fluttered his wings before settling when Ed set him on the table on one of the napkins. Ed sat down next to Tucker while Reggie went to get Butch and bring him to the table. 

While his guests were getting seated, David hurried to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He had asked his Mama if he could borrow these this morning and she said he could as long as he was very careful and brought them back right after. 

He went to Tucker first who looked at him curiously as he came to him. “Hold still Tucker!” 

David gently set the big ring on Tucker’s head and giggled. It did look like a little crown! Ed laughed while Reggie smiled and shook his head. 

Since Butch like to be a different bird each week he came, David had picked out three things for him. That way, no matter what something would fit. “Your turn Butch!” 

Gently, David set the sparkling bracelet on Butch’s head and clapped his hand at how pretty Butch looked. The green emeralds went perfectly with the shiny green feathers on Butch’s head. 

David put the other two pieces back in the drawer before coming back to sit at his place at the table. Reggie was slightly fixing the bracelet on Butch’s head so it sat a little better. 

“He looks so pretty, Reggie!” 

Reggie just smiled, “Butch is always beautiful, no matter what.” 

Butch raised a wing and tucked his head for a moment at the compliment before giving a chirp at Reggie who just smiled. 

Ed laughed and Tucker gave a little series of chirps that sounded like he was laughing too. David giggled at the chirp laugh and beamed at his guests. 

Reggie cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s get started. We do have to include some of the etiquette like your parents insisted. So David, out of the five of us, who would have their tea poured first and why?” 

David thought before pointed at Tucker. “Tucker? Cause he’s highest ranked and a guest?”

Reggie nodded, “You are correct. Tucker would be served first since he is a prince like you and Ed are but he is a guest. So who would be next?” 

David pointed at Ed, “Ed? Or is it you?” 

Reggie smiled, “It would be Edward, since he is next in rank. Then it would be me, then Butch and then you would pour for yourself as the host. The host always pour for themselves last.” 

Ed frowned a little, “Reggie? Do you know if rank is the same in the islands as it is here? I mean, Lancia has a King but the Islands have an Emperor and apparently he can have a bunch a wives?” 

Reggie looked at Butch who ducked his head towards Reggie, who removed the bracelet crown from his head. Butch then hopped from the table and shifted in a flash. 

Butch smiled, “Very good question, Edward. Yes and no. The Emperor has one Empress, usually. There were a few who had two but that is rare. Instead, the Emperor has Consorts. Consorts are like being Queen but having no power in the actual ruling of the country. Their offspring are considered legitimate heirs and could potential become Emperor but most likely the Empress will bear the Emperor-Elect.” 

Ed frowned, “So...only one of the queens has power and that is the Empress?”

Butch nodded, “That is close enough. The other noble ranks are….a bit more difficult. They don’t exactly match up. We can consult with the Master of Ceremonies, he should have notes on different royalties and how they rate against one another.” 

Ed groaned, “More homework?” 

Reggie chuckled, “You are the one who asked. You and Tucker can see how the other cultures rank structures differ among the levels of nobility. Sorry, David. Where were we?” 

With that he shifted back into his bird form and fluttered back onto the table, allowing Reggie to resituate his bracelet crown before taking his place again. 

David looked to Reggie, “Should I pour now?”

Reggie nodded, “Yes, I’ll help you okay?” 

David nodded, and let Reggie steady the teapot as he poured hot cocoa for Tucker, then Ed and then himself. Then he picked up the other teapot and poured tea for Reggie and Butch. 

Ed grabbed a cookie and crumbled it on the little plate in front of Tucker. Tucker immediately began to eat the crumbs with little chirps of happiness as he went. Reggie chuckled but reached into the basket and passed a small bundle to Ed, “This is for Tucker, since sandwiches are a little difficult for him to eat at the moment.” 

Ed took the bundle and poured it onto the plate as well, revealing dried fruit and seeds. Tucker peeped curiously, his head tilted before he hopped closer and gave a few tentative pecks at the little pile before chirping and eating the mixture happily. 

Reggie laughed as he pulled out a similar bundle, although a bit larger, that he poured out for Butch. “Here you are my dear. I even put in those dried cherries you enjoy so much.” 

Butch rubbed his head against Reggie’s hand and he gave a small chirp. 

“Your welcome, dear. Tuck, eat your seeds before the cookie. I see you sneaking cookie crumbs. Meal first then dessert, even as a bird.” 

David giggled as Tucker peeped indignantly before turning to the seeds and began slowly eating those instead of the cookie crumbs. 

“Edward, same goes for you. Sandwiches and fruit before dessert.” 

Bird parties were the best, David thought as he bit into his sandwich. Just the very best!


End file.
